


Falling

by Koayyy



Series: White, Blank Paradise [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: Lucifer waits for Sandalphon in their shaded garden, as usual. Sandalphon is usually on time for their coffee drinking sessions, but for once, he isn't.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lucifer waited in the shaded garden, sitting on the pure white garden chair with the coffee finished and waiting. He had asked Sandalphon to accompany him for coffee a few hours ago, and had gotten a positive answer. But as he waited and waited, doubt started to fester in the back of his mind.

Was Sandalphon called for a sudden experiment? It's possible, with how much the Astrals have been experimenting with the other Primarchs. If so then maybe he could catch a glimpse of one of them-

He stops himself from standing when he sees Sandalphon in the distance, walking slowly and strangely, putting one heel after another as if he hadn't walked in some time. His head was down and his hood up, it was impossible to see his face.

“Sandalphon.” Lucifer calls out, already feeling the effect that his beloved primarch has on him. But it seems as if Sandalphon didn’t hear him, for he continued to walk with his face hidden, not stopping until he was close enough for Lucifer to peek under the hood.

Sandalphon has always been expressive, combined with his strong emotions, you could say that he constantly wore his mood on his sleeve. And right now, the look in Sandalphon’s eyes was filled with fear and guilt, along with the silently falling tears paints a terribly distraught face that Lucifer never expected him to have.

“Sandalphon?” Lucifer calls out again, with a voice that was barely louder than a whisper, and the tears increase, dropping onto the marble pavement in big and fat drops. The image seizes his heart.

“I'm so- sorry, Lucifer-, -sama…” Sandalphon forces out, choking on his tears. Lucifer opens his mouth, then shuts it.

Words won't work with Sandalphon right now. And when words don't help, then the skydwellers usually…

He quietly grabs Sandalphon’s shoulders and pulls him towards himself, wrapping his arms around Sandalphon’s body. He doesn't know if this will help, but his doubts are slightly eased as Sandalphon buries his face into his shoulder. They stay that way for a while, with Lucifer’s hand gently caressing the back of Sandalphon’s head through the hood.

Conversation only resumes after Sandalphon calms down and his tears are dry.

“What has upset you, Sandalphon?” Lucifer asks, being the first to pull away. Sandalphon refuses to meet his eyes as he begins speaking.

“Luci- Lucifer-sama, I…” he pauses, as if at a loss of words. It was usually Lucifer who had difficulties with words, but with the cold quietness seeping into the air, Lucifer knows that something is definitely, horribly wrong.

“Sandalphon.” he speaks quietly, urging him to go on. Sandalphon doesn’t speak for another moment, and seems to be so frustrated at something that he reaches for the edges of his hood, and yanks it down in one forceful pull.

Lucifer doesn’t mean to, but he freezes in place at the sight of two small horns coming out of Sandalphon’s brown curls.

First comes denial, then comes anger.

“Sandalphon.” Lucifer says as he takes two steps back, trying to put all his disbelief, anger, denial, and authority all into one voice of a name. He doesn’t know if it is truly successful, as Sandalphon flinches, still with his eyes to the ground.

The next silent moment is tense, with one insisting to know, and with one refusing to let him know. Lucifer’s gaze is focused on Sandalphon, Sandalphon’s gaze is focused on the marble pavement.

Lucifer lets his emotions boil over, then walks back over into Sandalphon’s personal space. Sandalphon flinches as Lucifer reaches out his hand, and is surprised when Lucifer’s hand grips his chin and makes him meet his gaze. A pang of _something_ runs through Lucifer’s core when he realizes that Sandalphon was expecting him to hurt him, but he ignores it in favor of more important matters at hand.

“Sandalphon,” Lucifer pauses, letting the surprise slip away from Sandalphon’s eyes before continuing. “Who did this to you?”

Sandalphon doesn’t answer. His mouth is a thin line as he keeps it shut. Lucifer feels a bit disappointed, but he wants one question answered before he decides on any punishments.

“Did you do this yourself, willingly?”

Sandalphon doesn’t move, and for a second, Lucifer fears for the first time. He fears that Sandalphon really did willing become a fallen. Then Sandalphon dismisses all of that with a simple small shake of his head, his eyes staring into Lucifer’s with no guilt in sight.

Lucifer mentally breathes a sigh of relief, and steps back from Sandalphon, taking his hand with him. He observes as Sandalphon’s gaze falls back onto the ground, his hands clutching at his flowing fabric.

He looks for another moment, then easily decides on a ‘punishment’.

“As you were forced to become a fallen, your penance is to stay by my side, so I can watch over you in case of drastic changes. I will ask my friend to accept this proposition.” he orders, watching as Sandalphon freezes in place.

“Bu- but I-! I’m a _fallen_! How do you know if I won’t betray you-” Sandalphon yells out, but Lucifer cuts him off.

“You won’t.” he says with absolute certainty, and it shuts Sandalphon up immediately.

He takes a breath.

“And as for the culprit,” he pauses to look at Sandalphon, who is fully focused on him. “I will personally be the one to take care of their atonement.” he says, fully understanding what he was suggesting. Sandalphon shrinks in place and turns his gaze away again.

Lucifer says no more, and he lets the moment pass. Once it has, he walks back towards the coffee holder, grabbing the two cups he needs. The coffee has gotten cold by this point, but it will only take a moment to heat it back up. He places the two cups on the table and turns to Sandalphon.

“Now, shall we go on to try another blend? These ones are slightly lighter in color, so they shouldn’t be too strong.” he says while the coffee is being heated up. Sandalphon is still standing where he previously was, not having moved an inch.

Lucifer is patient, and his open hand will always be extended and waiting.  

Sandalphon hesitantly takes a step, then another, then another, until he reaches the table and chair and slowly sits down. A small smile graces Lucifer’s face as he grabs the coffee from the stand, all heated up and ready to drink.

He pours the coffee slowly into the two cups and sets the holder aside. Then gently pushes the cup Sandalphon always uses to his side of the table, red eyes trailing every move his hand made.

“Go on, Sandalphon.” Lucifer says as he lifts his own cup to his lips. Sandalphon is still looking at the cup of coffee with furrowed brows, but he lifts it to his lips and takes a sip. Lucifer takes a sip after him, and puts the cup down, patiently waiting for Sandalphon’s thoughts.

Sandalphon does voice his thoughts a moment later, and a smile spreads to Lucifer’s face. Fallen or not, Sandalphon is Sandalphon, and nothing will change that.

**Author's Note:**

> (What happened to Sandalphon before this is ultimately up to your own imagination)


End file.
